Wait for Me
by immagina
Summary: a sequel to my other fic, sacrifice. only this time, it's from tenchi's pov. did tenchi finally made his choice? did ryoko actually misunderstood him? what's his true purpose in fighting kagato and rescuing aeka? r&r! spoilers!


===============================================================================================================  
Author's Notes::..ey there minna...well, another t/r ficcie...from tenchi's pov. this is a sequel for my other fic "sacrifice" (from ryoko's pov). this serves as a well, sort of "make-up" fic...coz it seems that killed ryoko in the fic prior to this one..hehe...^^x;; anywayz, i hope you enjoy reading this...spoilers for the episode, "no need for ryoko" and for the start of the episode, "no need for showdown." comments and flames are accepted!!! r&r!!! ..::  
  
Disclaimers::.. i do not own (and never will) any of these characters...pioneer does and its other coleagues...so don't sue me, onegai? just "freeing my imagination and unleashing my soul.." ehehe!! (well, that's what this is all about, ne?) ^^x;;..::  
  
ok, enough with babblings!   
===============================================================================================================  
  
Wait For Me  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
My determination cannot cover up the pain I bear inside as I watch her trudge her way back to Ryo-Oki painfully, trying not to hold and clasp her injured side as blood ooze freely. I try not to let my pained eyes look up into hers for I'm afraid that my shell will crack and the real me will surface. So instead, I gazed upon the palace where Aeka-hime is held captive by Kagato, to maintain my composure.   
  
  
I know at first, she didn't want me to rescue the princess because she concluded that I love Aeka and if I rescue her, we'll live happily ever after, like any other typical fairy tale wherein prince and princess gets married and stuff. But it's not that...it's totally the opposite.   
  
  
I'm doing this for her.   
  
  
For me...  
  
  
For both of us, so we can head back to Earth and start a new life.   
  
  
The pain inflicted in her golden cat eyes is very evident, not only from her injury, but the pain she felt, deeper...in her pleading heart. That mere realization made my heart contract painfully. I can still clearly remember how she struggled just to get me here. She even stood confidently, as to let me show that she's always strong, even though the hurt is clearly seen in her eyes. When opponents attacked us, she even teleported to destroy some things that can be a burden in our way. When Ryo-Ohki was blasted and she fell down, I had this sudden urge to get to her and lay her in my lap and cuddle her closely...but I knew she wouldn't want that...for she believed that I'm just going to pity her. So she stood up, barely balancing herself and trembled as she continued to led in the expedition. One of Aeka's guardian's also noticed the wound on her side and tried to stop her...but the other disagreed.  
  
  
I, too, just stopped myself from the temptation on going to her, comfort her and assure her it's going to be alright.   
  
  
But I knew her too well to gave in...her pirde is too much high for that.   
  
  
She thought that I really love the princess, didn't she? She thought that I'm going to give up my life for Aeka, didn't she? That's why she sacrificed her life, just to land here and let me fight Kagato.   
  
  
But she got the wrong perception.  
  
  
I don't love the *princess*...   
  
  
I love *her*.  
  
  
Ryoko.   
  
  
The wild, seductive space pirate who greeted me every morning and made my nose bled, the most wanted criminal who does nothing but drink sake all day at the rooftop and gaze to the cherry blossoms which she loves so much. The space pirate whom I freed in that dreadful cave and the one who watched me more than half of my life... for the hope that I'd love her back.   
  
  
Very, very ironic, isn't it? I chose a most wanted space pirate criminal over a respected princess.  
  
  
Aeka's vey feminine, always held her chin up, dreams are sublime, has good manners...well, not until she spotted Ryoko touching and caressing my body. She is also very magnificent in character, not to mention her silky purple hair and cute face. Certainly, she will be a very good ruler of her planet..and a loving, devoted wife.   
  
  
But I did not choose her. Doshite? Because for me, it seems that she's always far beyond my reach...like a star that one can never attain. When I'm with her, I can't help but also to be nervous, for I'm afraid that she'll watch my every move and correct me and teach me how to walk like a Juraian prince, as I am already. I must even watch my tongue and think of a topic that can meet her standards and be equally knowledgeable as her. I just can't do that. I have to be myself.   
  
  
Ryoko, on the other hand, is well, very different. Total opposite of the princess. Obnoxious, lustful, seductive, lazy, has too much pride and always distract other people's concentration. But those qualities made me love her even more as days pass by. She may not be a well-respected princess but a lonely, shattered soul searching and yearning for love, and still, continues her journey. When I'm with her, I cannot only see, but feel her longing for someone who's going to accept her openly and cherish her. I am well aware that those seductive moves she implemented on me were just defense mechanisms so that she will still look sturdy and unbeatable. I admit, sometimes, well, most of the times, I *really* get nervous on her because of her actions, yet, on another perspective, I get nervous because I might just not control myself and take her in my arms... in front of all the girls, especially Aeka. And I know they will get hurt.   
  
  
Most people come to think and accuse that sexy, space pirate with a wild cyan hair, sharp golden eyes, perfeclt molded body shape of being a thief, a worthless, merciless demoness...and all those harsh words that shatter her heart. Everytime I hear those ruthless words addressed to her, I want to stand out and shout at them to get lost and get a life.   
  
  
For I think differently.   
  
  
Can't they see? She was controlled wholly by the hands of that curel Kagato. He made her emotionless evil, and assassinate innocent people. So one can't just take a step on her and point his hands directly into her face and criticize her just like that. She's not to blame for all those misfortunes and miseries they encountered. Doshite? For she's only an instrument used by an evil spaceman trying to invade and rule all of the universe.   
  
  
And now, it seems that I've finally made my choice.   
  
  
I chose her. The others' feelings didn't matter for a moment, and all I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life beside her.   
  
  
I love her.   
  
  
With all my heart.   
  
  
Only that, she got the wrong interpretation. How can I convince her and tell her that I love her?   
  
  
I know, there's only one way.   
  
  
I have to defeat Kagato, save the princess, and finally, start my search for her...to tell her my true feelings.   
  
  
I just hope that it's not too late.   
  
  
Wait for me, koibito.   
  
  
Hang on.   
  
  
Wait for me.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~/owari/~*~*~*~ 


End file.
